Andrea O.
|current= Evicted |color= evicted |age= 24 |colorlevel= Silver |residence= San Jose, CA |occupation= Flight Attendant |season= |status= Jury Member |place= 5/16 |votes= 2 |alliances= Samdrea Spy Girls Seven Deadly Sinners |loyalties= Sam B. Max A. |hoh= 1 (Week 6) |nominated= 1 (Week 7) |veto= |days= 16 |season2= |status2= Evicted |place2= 13/17 |votes2= 5 |alliances2= Mother's Meeting Samdrea |loyalties2= Oli G. Joe H. |hoh2= |nominated2= 1 (Week 5) |veto2= |days2= 11 |season3= |status3= Evicted |place3= 14/22 |votes3= 14 |alliances3= |loyalties3= |hoh3= |nominated3= 2 (Weeks 2 & 4) |veto3= |days3= 10 }} was a houseguest on , and . In her first season she placed fifth, and was the fifth member of the jury. In her second season she placed thirteenth. In her third season she placed fourteenth. Big Brother 2 Game Summary One of the biggest all-round players on the season, Andrea used her social connections to form the large Seven Deadly Sinners alliance, and later the Spy Girls, to power her strategic decisions in two HOH reigns. This enabled her to stay off the block and un-targeted for seven straight rounds along with her closest ally, Sam B.. Her downfall began during her second HOH reign in Week 6, where her Spy Girls ally and backdoor target Patrick J. used the POV to save his number one ally, Joe H., forcing her to nominated Jack W. instead. This decision ultimately fractured the Spy Girls, allowing enemy Nolan K. to use his Week 7 HOH to nominate both Andrea and Patrick. Her ally Sam was then chosen as the replacement nominee when Patrick won the POV again, allowing the Joetrick duo to split them up, evicting Andrea to the jury in a 2-0 vote. Competition History Voting History HOH History Big Brother All-Stars Game Summary Andrea's return with her old duo Sam B. put her in a good position at the start of All-Stars, together with a power alliance in the Mother's Meeting. However Andrea's attempts to keep on the right side of the growing Shawn's Angels opposition lead to an explosive showdown, when Andrea was accused of deceivingly playing both sides. Her suggestion to Joe H. about turning on Sam was exposed to all and ended the Samdrea duo for good, as well as severing most of Andrea's other alliances. Her last key ally Oli G. used his HOH that week to take Sam out, but it wasn't enough to save Andrea's from becoming public enemy number one. A new alliance known as The Demolishers emerged against Andrea, and the following HOH saw ally-tuned-enemy Patrick J. put her up as a replacement nominee in a backdoor plan. With only two votes to save, Andrea followed her former dynamic duo right out the door. Competition History Voting History Big Brother Double Trouble Game Summary Competition History Voting History Trivia * Andrea and Sam B., also known as Samdrea, were the longest-surviving assigned Dastardly Duo in Big Brother 2, lasting until the final five. ** Ironically, they were both voted out back-to-back pre-jury in Big Brother All-Stars. Category:Suitman's Big Brother Houseguests Category:BB2 Houseguests Category:BB5 Houseguests Category:BB14 Houseguests Category:5th Place Category:13th Place Category:14th Place Category:Returning Houseguests